1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a transparent organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications of organic light emitting display devices range from personal portable devices such as MP3 players and mobile phones to television sets because the devices have superior characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and low power consumption.
An organic light emitting display device has self-light emitting characteristics, and therefore weight and thickness of the organic light emitting display device may be reduced since the organic light emitting display device does not require an additional light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device. Also, an organic light emitting display device can be a transparent organic light emitting device and can be formed into a transparent display device by having transparent thin film transistors.
When a transparent display device is off, an object or an image positioned on a side of the device opposite to the user is transmitted to the user through not only organic light emitting devices but also through spaces between patterns of thin film transistors and various wires. Therefore, a distorted image is transmitted to the user due to the patterns. The reason for this is because gaps between the patterns are only a few nanometers, that is, at a level almost close to the wavelengths of visible light, and thus, the gaps scatter light therethrough.
In addition, external light is incident from the opposite side of the surface on which the image is displayed while displaying the image, and thus, the image light and the external light are mixed together. Thus, brightness and color coordinates of the image, which were predicted originally, may not be realized well.